


For to Save My Soul

by jazznrajah



Series: AvengersMixes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For to Save My Soul: Bruce Banner AvengersMix</p>
            </blockquote>





	For to Save My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Decided that since I have this account I might as well make some use of it (besides bookmarking fics) and archive some of my mixes.

_**for to save my soul: bruce banner avengersmix** _

[.zip](http://www.mediafire.com/?5f7a90wye1w5avw)

something dark is coming - bear mccreary  
the longer i run - peter bradley adams  
my body is a cage - peter gabriel  
fight inside - red  
to let myself go - ane brun  
god moving over the face of the waters - moby

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/26937691287) July 2012 on tumblr.


End file.
